User talk:SmokythePolicePup
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Ghoul Grumps! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Burgundy Vandal Hi Smoky, Thanks for the heads up. I've blocked the IP for 1 year so they cannot edit any article except for their talk page. If they're a serious editor then they'll say something about their ban. --Heyalls (talk) 04:53, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Celeste Do they mention anywhere that they're playing the Xbox One version? They could be playing the PC Steam version with an Xbox PC controller. Most Steam games that feature controller support will have the Xbox button inputs when playing with a gamepad. --Heyalls (talk) 09:22, February 4, 2018 (UTC) *Well despite having played at least one or two Xbox One games in the past, most of the games they've recently played have been on PC so until they mention what platform they're playing it on, we'll leave it on PC for now. Also in future, you don't need to create a new heading for every message you leave unless it's in regards to a new topic. --Heyalls (talk) 08:44, February 6, 2018 (UTC) 'NewTDFan16' Hey SmokythePolicePup, I thank you for making the new episode pages, but the thumbnails are a bit of a low quality, Heyalls showed me how to get higher quality thumbnails through my talk page, so here's how you do it. You copy the url of a game grumps episode after "Watch/", and then you copy the code, here's an example of high quality thumbnails: https://img.youtube.com/vi/8cyVvVmBVII/maxresdefault.jpg, do that for each thumbnail and you will get high quality thumbnails for new episode pages. NewTDFan16 (talk) 17:13, March 14, 2018 (UTC)NewTDFan16 Troll account Thanks again for the heads up. I have since blocked them from editing for one year. --Heyalls (talk) 23:00, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Doodle Doods Yeah, I had trouble rolling it back. Thanks though for restoring what was changed. I've decided to protect the page from future vandalism. --Heyalls (talk) 02:24, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Discussion Hi Smoky, I've started an open discussion about the game templates that I would like if you have a chance to provide some input. Forum:Removing the "Game Guide" section of the game templates? --Heyalls (talk) 01:33, June 26, 2018 (UTC) *Hi Smoky, please if you have some time, could you share your input on the subject, otherwise I may make a decision myself. --Heyalls (talk) 06:18, July 1, 2018 (UTC) ** getting rid of the game guide section sounds good to me. Since they are replaying a lot of old games, this makes it less cluttered —- SmokythePolicePup 07:04, July 1, 2018 (UTC) ***Thanks for your input. Waiting for what New says, seeing as you and him are the only current active users. If he ignores the discussion within the next few days, I'll make a decision. --Heyalls (talk) 10:23, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Category formatting and presentation Hi Smoky, just a quick heads up in regards to category formatting. In future, when creating a category for game episodes, could you please make it, for example "Category:911 Operator episodes" as opposed to "Category:911 Operator Episodes". This has been going on since before I joined the wiki but I'm hoping to rectify it when can, even if it means renaming and changing it for every single episode. I know this may seem pedantic, but it's just to keep in line with proper formatting and presentation like seen with other wikis. Other examples of changes like "Category:Wii games" instead of "Category:Wii Games", and "Category:Ross and Arin episodes" instead of "Category:Ross and Arin Episodes". --Heyalls (talk) 07:14, July 5, 2018 (UTC) * I’m kind of confused as to why it can’t be capitalized. I’ve worked on several wikis where capitalization was used for the titles of categories. Also, there’s no way to rename categories so probably the easiest thing to do for everyone is to from here on out, use the lowercase versions instead of recreating thousands of categories —- SmokythePolicePup 18:01, July 5, 2018 (UTC) **It's just more because usually the capitalization indicates it's part of the name or title. I know some wikis have it all capitalized but let's try to change that. Like I said, I will try to change this over time. --Heyalls (talk) 02:51, July 6, 2018 (UTC) 10 Minute Power Hour episode info box Just made one. You can find it here. Sections are the same as the Game Grumps one. --Heyalls (talk) 05:14, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Sonic the Hedgehog Yeah, so soon after playing Sonic Mega Collection Plus my gut instinct says they're playing Sonic the Hedgehog off that rather than an actual Genesis cartridge. However, there's no mention or onscreen prompts to suggest otherwise so until then, let's give them the benefit of the doubt and list it as a Genesis game until evidence says otherwise. --Heyalls (talk) 05:54, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Edit: No wait, just noticed the Sonic Mega Collection Plus pause screen in the Sonic the Hedgehog finale. I'll change it to Mega Collection Plus. --Heyalls (talk) 06:59, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Troll Thanks. I've protected the page and blocked the IP. --Heyalls (talk) 11:45, July 26, 2018 (UTC) High Resolution thumbnails Hey, I've been seeing you making pages of episodes lately, and I keep seeing them without the thumbnails. There's a way to get high quality thumbnails. Ex: https://img.youtube.com/vi/dX-pm7kxUHA/maxresdefault.jpg, just copy the url of the episodes that show up after watch. -NewTDFan16 10 Minute cast section Hey, that should be fine. I don't think you have to remove anything so yeah, should be okay, --Heyalls (talk) 07:30, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Livestream episodes Sure, feel free to make episode articles for each livestream. --Heyalls (talk) 09:22, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Sure, feel free to go right ahead and create a page for the Game Grumps Live Stream series. --Heyalls (talk) 08:40, September 23, 2018 (UTC) 10 Minute Power Hour I have warned the user and blocked unregistered users from editing the page. Thanks for the heads up. --Heyalls (talk) 08:55, October 9, 2018 (UTC) 10 Minute Power Hour Pages Alright. Just try to make sure and put up the thumbnails of the episodes. NewTDFan16 (talk) 20:48, October 29, 2018 (UTC)NewTDFan16 Ghoul Grumps apology video Yeah, we can create a page for the video and also have a small section on the Ghoul Grumps page about it which briefly mentions the video and links to it. I wouldn't title the section as controversy but as apology. --Heyalls (talk) 06:38, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Troll accounts Thanks for the heads. I've deleted the page and have blocked the first account under the pretence that they may be a spam account. The second account, because the edit is minimal, just a simple revert should be fine for now until they begin to persist. --Heyalls (talk) 05:32, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Nightmare Before Xmas Yes, let's just place under a separate heading the Nightmare Before Xmas episodes on the same page. --Heyalls (talk) 09:03, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Stream episodes Because the streams are just like regular Game Grumps episodes, except they're live, I don't believe we need a separate template for them. Just use the regular Game Grumps episode template. --Heyalls (talk) 01:51, January 9, 2019 (UTC) New Weekly Compilations page I think for now, let's hold off creating a separate article for it. Just add it to the Best of Game Grumps page under a new section for "Weekly". --Heyalls (talk) 07:05, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism As always, thanks for the heads up. You don't need to always inform me if something has been vandalized. Just revert the edit if can with a note in the edit summary saying ie. "Reverted vandalism by Username". If it persists by the same user or IP, then feel free to inform me and I'll deal with them in due time. --Heyalls (talk) 12:10, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Discussion on game infoboxes I've opened a discussion on my decision to consolidate game infoboxes to just one regardless of series. You can find it here. Feel free to share your thoughts. --Heyalls (talk) 07:33, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Category problem The problem seems to be the spam filter stopping it. Try opening a report here: https://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam_filter_problems --Heyalls (talk) 02:14, February 9, 2019 (UTC) User block I’ve blocked the user for a month. Also make sure to leave a signature after each of your messages on talk pages. Sign your posts by typing -~~~~ --Heyalls (talk) 02:42, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Admin protect Good idea. I’ll perhaps admin protect it for a month. --Heyalls (talk) 02:42, May 10, 2019 (UTC)